


Gone Summer Days

by seamimi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, ATEEZ (Band), Chungha (Musician), ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Banishment, Death Sentence, Dystopia, Gen, Missing Persons, Mystery, Utopia, Utopia turned Dytopia, dark secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamimi/pseuds/seamimi
Summary: Two groups of friends have been said missing as of four months ago.  It’s now the start of the third season of summer in the utopian city of Flourish and one girl must find the missing groups before anything else could go wrong.
Kudos: 1





	Gone Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> \- a trailer for this au is in the making at the moment so I hope whoever reads this will stay tuned for that <3

Jeon Soyeon started her early morning shift at the laundry house. She was suggested this job by her parents who are now living distant from her. In the city of Flourish, after a high school sophomore graduates, they are required to have a job throughout the course of the third season of summer. Soyeon doesn't hate it that she has to work in the laundry house, she just has the feeling that she doesn’t have enough freedom in Flourish to choose her own.

Her friend named Chungha on the other hand, hasn't gotten her job after graduating yet. Instead, Chungha owns a camper that she visits every third season of summer. It sometimes takes a while for one’s parents to suggest a job to them.

“So it’s about to be the third season of summer,” Soyeon mumbled when she sat down after putting out the laundry, “Nothing could go wrong this time, right?”

“What do you mean?” a worker said.

“What do I mean?” Soyeon turned to the worker, “Haven’t you heard about the news that happened during the past two seasons of summer this year?”

“The disappearance of the eight boys?”

“Exactly!” Soyeon stood up to fold the clothes, “It’s been four months since they were publicly announced missing in the news. I can’t imagine them being forgotten from the city for good.”

“But if they’re gone from the city for over a year, then they’re gone.”

“... I guess so.”

**1:00 pm**

Soyeon took a heavy sigh in exhaustion. “My shift ended,” she said while getting her bag with her clothes, “I’ll just go change.”

After changing and leaving the laundry house, she called Chungha if she wanted any snacks from the convenience store. _“Sure you can get a snack!”_ Chungha responded through Soyeon’s phone.

“Alright,” Soyeon said, “I’ll see you at your camper.” She hung up her phone.

As Soyeon went into the store, a boy from her school was visiting the bakery. Jeon Jungkook is not usually the type of person to be paying attention to anyone at school. But when he heard about Soyeon, he thought she’d be someone to be good friends with. When Soyeon walked out of the convenience store to visit some other places, Jungkook paused to familiarize himself with who he had seen. _That girl_ , he thought, _She looks familiar. Maybe someone from school._

Chungha heard a knock on the camper door. She opened it and saw Soyeon with her jacket pocket full of small snacks. “Oh! It’s not that much.” Chungha said.

“Well I was clueless on what I should get,” Soyeon responded.


End file.
